dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Eirden la gardienne des âmes
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Eirden breaks down the soulless creations back to nothing and slowly absorbs their fragments. Inflicts 3278% damage to 1 enemy and recovers HP equal to 141% of damage inflicted. When the target is a summon, eliminates the target and steals 80% of the summon's ATK for 12.5 sec. |activeCD1 = 11.8 sec |activeskill2 = Silence ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Eirden can find the source of the living being's souls. Once you know the source of the soul, it is easy to silence to an enemy. Inflicts 1462% damage to all enemies and silences them for 8.5 sec with 90% chance. |activeCD2 = 13 sec |activeskill3 = Necromorph |aEffect3 = Eirden makes the souls of the dead enemies obedient and sends them back to their physical bodies. The enemies who come back to life aren't truly living or dead and they follow the orders of Eirden. These enemies become Eirden's servants for 17.5 sec. The servants cannot be revived and increase their ATK and DEF by 126%. |activeCD3 = 23.6 sec |passive1 = Frozen Enchant |pEffect1 = A cruel energy surrounds Eirden. Eirden's Weapon ATK and DEF increases by 20%. |passive2 = Witch of Death |pEffect2 = Eirden's energy of curse dulls the enemy's blade. Decreases the enemy's normal attack damage by 40%. |aEffect1_lv2 = Eirden breaks down the soulless creations back to nothing and slowly absorbs their fragments. Inflicts 3409% damage to 1 enemy and recovers HP equal to 155% of damage inflicted. When the target is a summon, eliminates the target and steals 88% of the summon's ATK for 13 sec. |activeCD1_lv2 = 11.8 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Eirden can find the source of the living being's souls. Once you know the source of the soul, it is easy to silence to an enemy. Inflicts 1521% damage to all enemies and silences them for 9''' sec with 90% chance. |activeCD2_lv2 = 13 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Eirden makes the souls of the dead enemies obedient and sends them back to their physical bodies. The enemies who come back to life aren't truly living or dead and they follow the orders of Eirden. These enemies become Eirden's servants for '''18 sec. The servants cannot be revived and increase their ATK and DEF by 132%. |activeCD3_lv2 = 23.6 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Eirden breaks down the soulless creations back to nothing and slowly absorbs their fragments. Inflicts 3540% damage to 1 enemy and recovers HP equal to 170% of damage inflicted. When the target is a summon, eliminates the target and steals 97% of the summon's ATK for 13.5 sec. |activeCD1_lv3 = 11.8 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Eirden can find the source of the living being's souls. Once you know the source of the soul, it is easy to silence to an enemy. Inflicts 1579% damage to all enemies and silences them for 9.5 sec with 90% chance. |activeCD2_lv3 = 13 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Eirden makes the souls of the dead enemies obdient and sends them back to their physical bodies. The enemies who come back to life aren't truly living or dead and they follow the orders of Eirden. These enemies become Eirden's servants for 9.5 sec. The servants cannot be revived and increase their ATK and DEF by 138%. |activeCD3_lv3 = 23.6 sec |normaleffectex = SG/ /Ranged/SG Stacks up to 3 buffs. |aEffect1_ex = SG Will prioritize summons. |aEffect2_ex = AOE |aEffect3_ex = SG |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = }} Catégorie:Héros éveillés